BBSG
by tag58
Summary: Bioware Boyfriends Support Group aka what happens when my favorite Bioware boyfriends sit down to talk - see authors note for more detail - Alistair/Cousland, Anders/Hawke, Kaidan/FShep... rated T for the occasional bad word and some vague adult concepts... session #3 - couples mixer - is now available!
1. Pivotal Battles

_A/N - ok this one is a little strange, maybe an example of what happens when a fanfic writer is putting off completing a story she loves and her mind wanders... I got to thinking what would happen if my favorite Bioware boyfriends, Alistair, Anders and Kaidan, sat down to talk? Then StoneburstHeart called it the Bioware Boyfriends Support Group, and the following story was born~_

_All characters - with the exception of one OC - in this story are the property of Bioware, and I thank them dearly for creating them to begin with and for allowing me to play with them - nicely - in this fic. This fic contains spoilers for Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age II, and the Mass Effect trilogy. I don't think you need to have played all five games to understand it, but it would certainly help. It should be clear from the story but just in case - the setting is post Dark Ritual/Archdemon slain DAO, Anders saved/romanced, sided with the mages DAII, and post-destroy Kaidan romanced ME3..._

* * *

Kaidan accessed his omni-tool once again and checked the navpoint. Yeah, this appears to be the right place, he thought to himself as he opened the door with the sign "BBSG" printed in simple black block letters on white background. When he entered the room, he saw chairs arranged in a small circle in the center and a table on the far side, along the windows, that appeared to hold refreshments. Seated in one of the chairs was the only other occupant of the room at the moment and Kaidan paused to study the other man surreptitiously under the premise of getting coffee. He saw that the man was young, younger than Kaidan, and he had a warm friendly face, light colored hair and was sporting a neatly cropped beard. Most startling to Kaidan, the man was dressed in gleaming gold armor which appeared to be made of real metal and looked like something out of the history books. Kaidan grabbed his coffee and took a seat opposite the man.

"Oh, hello there, I guess you're the new guy?" The man spoke in cheerful tones. "I'm Alistair. Er, King Alistair, my wife hates when I forget to mention that part." The last part of the man's statement trailed off on a mumble.

A king? Kaidan thought, amused. This guy didn't seem very… regal… gold armor or not, but rather, one of the kind of people you'd enjoy kicking back and sharing a beer with. "I'm Major Kaidan Alenko," he introduced himself formally, since Alistair had shared his title first. "Nice to meet you." He reached out and shook the other man's hand warmly. He wasn't sure why his wife had told him to come here tonight, but he had humored her, since she was the Savior of the Galaxy – and eight months pregnant. He found it extremely difficult to say no to her these days.

Alistair returned Kaidan's handshake and smiled warmly. "And you as well, Major," he replied to Kaidan's greeting. "Welcome to our little group. We're just waiting on one other member tonight, since the other guys are busy. He should be along…" He broke off as the door opened again and a new man entered. "Ah, there he is… Anders, come meet the new guy!"

Kaidan watched the new man – Anders – enter cautiously, and seat himself in one of the open chairs, taking what appeared to be great care to leave space between both Kaidan and Alistair. Anders wore a brooding expression and seemed pained to be there. He was decked out almost as strangely as Alistair, Kaidan reflected, in a long tunic with what looked like feathers on each shoulder. Feathers? Kaidan mentally shook his head. He didn't think even his pregnant wife would get him in feathers – not that he planned to give her any ideas.

"Major Kaidan Alenko," he introduced himself, when it looked like the other man wasn't going to take the initiative. Anders appeared to shake himself out his reverie and notice that Kaidan had spoke for the first time, he replied, "I'm Anders. Where is the moderator? I really need to get back to my wife."

Alistair chuckled, not allowing the other man's moody and distracted manner to diminish his cheer. "She should be along shortly, Anders, have some patience. The baby isn't going to come tonight, you have months to go." Alistair shook his head and spoke to Kaidan, in an aside, "It's his first, you know."

Since Kaidan knew well how it felt to be a first time father-to-be, he nodded in response and forgave Anders his bad mood. "My wife is having our first, too," he told Anders in a gesture of friendship.

"Oh ho," Alistair exclaimed gleefully, "So I guess that makes me the voice of experience then?" He rubbed his hands in apparent glee at the prospect.

"I'm not sure having one child a week old makes you an expert, Alistair," Anders threw back at the other man, "although I'm sure your wife was absolutely _thrilled_ to have you leave her alone with an infant tonight."

Alistair grimaced, the words apparently hit a nerve, Kaidan saw. "Well, she wasn't thrilled, exactly, you're right, but she knows how important this is." Alistair nodded to emphasize his words, apparently trying to convince himself as well as his audience.

Any reply Anders or Kaidan may have made was curtailed by the sound of the door opening once again. In walked a woman with white hair rolled into a bun and eyeglasses perched on the end of her nose. She was slim and rather short and dressed in a simple gray skirt and black blouse. She carried what looked like an old-fashioned notepad and pen in her hands, Kaidan noticed. She nodded to each of the group, smiling, and took a seat at the head of the circle of chairs, opposite the three men.

"Major Alenko," she said in a warm quiet voice, "I'm Doctor Charlotte Taylor, I moderate this group. Thank you for joining us."

Kaidan acknowledged her greeting with a nod and a, "Ma'am." He wasn't sure of Dr. Taylor's rank in the scheme of things, but the woman commanded respect quietly and as far as he was concerned he would address her as such. He waited patiently for Dr. Taylor to begin, once she had greeted the other men.

"Now, gentlemen, I believe we were discussing pivotal battles last week, shall we begin there?" she inquired of the room at large.

_Pivotal battles_? Kaidan repeated in his head. What exactly is this about? His thoughts were interrupted as Alistair started speaking, "Yes, I was telling you about the final battle with the Archdemon."

Kaidan wasn't sure what an Archdemon was but from the way that Alistair had pronounced the word, it didn't sound good. He hated to interrupt, but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "What's an Archdemon?"

Alistair turned to him, startled, and replied, in a distracted tone, "Huge dragon-like thing, leader of the Darkspawn, indication of a Blight. We had to kill it so that Ferelden could be safe."

Kaidan wasn't sure he was any better informed than before he had asked, but he nodded and decided to let it ride for now.

"Yes, Alistair," Dr. Taylor said in her calm tones, "and by 'we' you meant?" She was obviously asking a question to which she already knew the answer, a trick that Kaidan sometimes employed himself. He wondered if Alistair would see it coming.

"I meant my wife and I. We had to kill the Archdemon." Alistair replied succinctly. "Well, she wasn't my wife then, but you get the point." He was muttering again.

"Yes," Dr. Taylor replied, patient, "And how did that make you _feel_ Alistair?"

"How did it make me **feel**?" Alistair was spluttering now, his voice pitched with anger. "I was **scared** and **worried** and then I saw her plunge that sword through the thing's head and I was more **relieved** than I ever have been before. How did you think I felt?" He flung the last with a scoff.

Dr. Taylor nodded sagely, completely unperturbed by the man's outburst. "Good," she said quietly, "I think we're getting somewhere. What about you, Anders?" She turned her gaze to the man in question.

"I wasn't there for the Archdemon," Anders sallied back, deliberately obtuse.

Dr. Taylor didn't rise to the challenge, instead, she probed further, "No, I mean, your pivotal battle and how did it make you feel?"

"Well, first I blew up a Chantry full of innocent people," Anders said, "then I had to convince the woman I loved that it had been a necessary thing." Kaidan winced in sympathy at imagining how that conversation had gone. " Then I stood by her while she fought to defend me and the rest of the mages against every Templar in the city. I'd say my feelings are irrelevant."

"Not to me," Dr. Taylor replied calmly. "Your feelings are part of the reason I'm here. And I'm sorry to hear the guilt and sorrow in your voice, even years later. Perhaps one day, you will come to see that past regrets have no place in the future you are building with your wife."

Anders studied her, startled and seemed to retreat inside himself. "I can only hope that day will come, Doctor," he replied quietly.

Dr. Taylor nodded, satisfied for now and turned her gaze to Kaidan. _Shit_, Kaidan thought, so engrossed in the other men's stories he hadn't thought ahead that he would be placed on the spot next. He met the doctors eyes and tried not to cringe. "And you, Major Alenko?" she inquired.

"Kaidan," he corrected, thinking it was silly to stand on formality when everyone else was clearly on first-name basis.

She nodded, and repeated, "Kaidan, how did you feel during your pivotal battle?"

Kaidan took a deep breath and began to recount those moments that were burned into his brain but that he shied away from consciously remembering when possible. "Well, we were pinned down by heavy Reaper forces with little to no backup…" He broke off as he saw the doctor raise a hand and shake her head.

"No, Kaidan," Dr. Taylor told him quietly, "I don't want your report. How did you _feel_?" She placed special emphasis on the last word.

Kaidan took a moment to think about her question, then he remembered the most overwhelming emotion he had felt that day. "Helpless. I was lying there, in the medbay, cause she had called for an evac before the last run. She wanted to protect me. So I was lying there, and heard the Normandy's engines spin up to jump to FTL, and I knew I couldn't help her, couldn't do anything. And I felt helpless."

He saw nods of sympathy from the other men. From their accounts, they had at least been able to be with their women at the end. Double edged sword as it was, they had been able to help.

Dr. Taylor nodded, then smiled at him warmly, "Welcome to the support group, Kaidan, I think that's a good start."

Kaidan decided two things. First, that it was good that Shepard hadn't mentioned the term 'support group' while coaxing him out the door tonight. Second, that she still knew him better than any other person in the galaxy. He walked out that night with a smile, reminding himself to find pistachio ice cream on the way home. He wasn't explaining why he had come home empty-handed to an eight-months-pregnant Commander Shepard.


	2. Brotherhood

_A/N - So I had so much fun with this the first time around, I decided to extend it... Besides, the boys had more to say ;-) Since writing the following was both a 'carrot' to motivate me to get to my current stage in Turn the Tables and a welcome relief from the tension of that story, I'm glad they did..._

_All characters within, with the exception of Dr. Taylor, are the property of Bioware, I own none, although I'd happily take any of them... err, anyway_

_This chapter has some vague adult concepts as well as a few swear words, be warned - also, as before, spoilers for DA:O, DA: Awakening, DA2, and all three ME games... _

_Thanks to fellow fangirl and awesome beta StoneburstHeart for helping me invent the Bioware Boyfriends Support Group, and her encouragement along the way :-)_

* * *

Kaidan heard Alistair's cheerful voice even out in the hall as he approached the door marked 'BBSG' and opened the door. When he entered the room, he discovered that he was the last to arrive – Alistair, Anders, and Dr. Taylor turned their eyes his way when they heard him enter - then they went back to their perusal of the small object Alistair was holding. Kaidan walked to the circle of chairs and joined the others who were standing behind Alistair's seated form, curiosity piqued. He studied the object in Alistair's hands and discovered to his surprise that it was an old fashioned portrait – like an oil painting – depicting a small, as yet formless to his eyes, infant swaddled in pink blankets. Alistair's daughter, then, he concluded, and his suspicion was confirmed a moment later by the father himself.

"Look, Kaidan, isn't she perfect?" Alistair breathed, his voice displaying his love and pride clearly. "She looks just like her mother."

Kaidan personally thought that she looked like a shapeless doll, but since he was going to be looking at his own version soon enough, likely with the same amount of fatherly pride and joy, he made appropriate noises. The group remained huddled around the new father for a few more moments, allowing him to ramble on about her nose, eyelashes, perfect little ears, until Dr. Taylor cleared her throat and moved to take her seat, motioning to the group that it was time to start.

Anders and Kaidan took her lead, and retreated to their own seats, giving the doctor their attention.

"Well, Alistair," Dr. Taylor began, "I think seeing the portrait of your daughter has given us the inspiration for the topic of this session."

Alistair looked up from his baby girl's image, confusion apparent on his face. "You want to talk about my daughter?" he asked.

"No, dear," Dr. Taylor replied patiently, "I think we should talk about the women you love. All of you. You have all married strong women – heroes - in fact. That can't always be easy."

Kaidan wondered if the woman was psychic or just very, very perceptive. She certainly was the master of understatement. He could have used many words to describe his relationship with Shepard, but easy would never be among them. He nodded slightly to Dr. Taylor.

"Kaidan," she had seen his nod and pounced – _ouch_, "you agree? Would you like to elaborate?"

No, he really wouldn't, he thought to himself but he sighed when he saw the other men watching him eagerly, grateful that Kaidan was Dr. Taylor's target this time.

"Well," he began, trying to put his feelings into words, a skill that still didn't come easily, "it can be difficult. Watching her fight, even when I knew I was helping – I was supporting her and fighting alongside her - was hard. The whole time, I wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. But I knew she'd likely never forgive me if I had let it show. She couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness to the soldiers she commanded, or the enemy. So I hid my concern as best I could."

Dr. Taylor nodded, pleased with his detailed explanation, "I can see how that must have hurt you."

She turned to her next victim, "And you, Alistair? When you met your wife, you were the senior Grey Warden, and then eventually, you were the heir to the throne, yet you chose to follow her command. Did you struggle with that as well?"

Kaidan saw a blush rise on the king's face and winced in sympathy. This woman was more brutal than a Reaper with her pointed questions.

"At first," Alistair responded quietly with none of his usual cheer, "I was lost. I had just lost a friend – a mentor – and it… threw me. I didn't know how to act, I was so lost in grief. By the time she helped me see that, helped me through it, she had already taken the lead, and I fell into place out of habit."

"Don't worry, Alistair," Anders piped in with a laconic drawl, "I've met your wife – followed her myself – and when she says jump, you don't question her. That woman is _fierce_."

Alistair chuckled a bit, appreciating the support, then turned to his friend with a raised brow and added, "I've met your wife too, you'll remember." He seemed to smile a bit, lost in the memory, then continued, "no pale flower herself, is she?"

"That she's not," Anders agreed with a grin of pride, "part of the reason I love her so much."

Alistair nodded in agreement, and Kaidan found himself smiling, enjoying their camaraderie. Their wives sounded like his… and he spent a moment in panic at the thought of those three strong brave women ever meeting and putting their minds together.

"So you all fell in love with strong women in command," Dr. Taylor interrupted Kaidan's musing, "but yet, you're all strong, protective warriors in your own right. Did your wives ever make you feel small, emasculated?"

Ouch, Kaidan thought, another direct hit. One he wasn't sacrificing himself to take first, no matter how much he liked the other guys.

"As I said," Alistair seemed to be the willing victim this time, "it was my choice, really, so it never occurred to me. It was just the way things worked out." He seemed to retreat inside himself a moment, reflecting on his words or a memory, then continued, "Besides, when it was really important, she made it clear that I was in charge."

"Oh?" Dr. Taylor responded with some interest, "When was that, Alistair?"

Alistair blushed bright red once again and seemed to reconsider his words – and he looked like he wanted to take them back. He sat for a full moment, chagrin apparent, until Dr. Taylor said his name again, trying to prompt him to answer.

"You _know_," Alistair finally said with some emphasis, then continued his explanation, "when we were, uh, _licking lamp posts_." He said the last words with some emphasis as if they would provide any clarification.

_Licking lamp posts_? Kaidan repeated to himself in confusion. Was that some strange custom, some battle ritual, that these strangely armored people invented? He couldn't find any meaning that fit the context and was relieved when he saw Anders smile, finally, with comprehension. Apparently the feathered man knew what Alistair meant.

"I think you mean when you were making love?" he questioned his friend helpfully.

"Yes. That. Exactly," Alistair replied, his words tumbling over themselves in embarrassment. He smiled a small smile of gratitude to Anders.

"Ah," Anders replied, with a smile of his own that apparently indicated agreement.

Kaidan found his own cheeks reddening at the thought of dragging his private life out in front of people he barely knew. Although he felt communal sympathy and brotherhood towards Alistair and Anders, he wasn't sure those emotions extended far enough to cover him sharing details of his sex life. He tried to make himself small in his chair, hoping that Dr. Taylor would overlook him, just this once.

"And you, Kaidan," Damn it, so much for hope, he thought, as she turned her stare on him, "when you met your wife, she was the ranking officer. But by the end of the war, you were her superior, yet you still followed her. Did you find comfort in your sexual dominance as well?"

Dear gods, this woman had no boundaries, Kaidan thought, grimacing at her naked, clinical words. He took a deep breath, considering his reply, and rejected a large number of responses before he took another deep breath and finally answered in a carefully controlled tone, "My wife is a fierce warrior, an incredible soldier, and a born leader. When I first joined her crew, she was in command, and it was my duty to follow her orders. After I outranked her, I continued to follow her orders out of respect for the fact that she was the best person to lead us in the fight we were facing, and I did it with pride and love. So, no, I never considered myself less a man for it. And I certainly didn't need _any_ type of dominance to compensate for it."

A pregnant silence fell over the room when he finished speaking. After a moment, the other two men applauded quietly then Alistair laughed, "Damn," he said to the room in general, "why didn't I just say _that_?"

The three men shared another laugh, then, as a unit, they turned to face their new common enemy, their bonds of brotherhood permanently forged.


	3. Couples Mixer

_A/N - And they're back... this time with their women lol... _

_SurvivorHawke, thanks for your review and encouragement... this series is my answer to stress and writer's block while writing my other fics, so I'll likely have other sessions as the mood strikes and I get ideas~_

_All characters within are the property of Bioware, I own none of them... As always, this chapter may contain spoilers from any part of the Dragon Age and Mass Effect series, including associated DLC._

* * *

Kaidan was still muttering under his breath and – ok he was man enough to admit – dragging his feet as they approached the BBSG room, which was now decorated with a cheerful 'BBSG Couples Mixer' sign. Before his wife could open the door, he turned to her and tried one more time, "Shepard, are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

The glare his very pregnant wife returned to him before she opened the door and walked inside proved both that she was still Commander Shepard, and that she didn't buy that his objection was out of concern for her for a second. Kaidan took a deep breath and followed her in.

The traditional circle of chairs in the middle of the room had been removed this week, and instead there were comfortable seating groups throughout. The refreshment table was still in its usual place and Kaidan followed his wife there as he surveyed the room. There were more couples here than he had expected. He did see his new friends Alistair and Anders, with women he assumed were their wives, but there were several other couples he didn't recognize. Once he managed to win a silent battle of wills with his stubborn wife and convince her to pour tea for herself rather than coffee, he steered her toward the familiar faces. If he had to be here, fine, but he wasn't in the mood for meeting new people.

The quartet was seated near the long wall of windows and as they approached, Kaidan corrected his mental count. Alistair was holding a small bundle – his new daughter. As always, when the king saw Kaidan approach, he broke out into a warm, friendly grin. "Kaidan!" Alistair greeted him cheerily, "come meet my ladies!"

Kaidan helped Shepard onto the couch opposite the other couples and sat beside her. "Alistair, Anders," he greeted the other men with a nod.

As the flurry of introductions followed, Kaidan studied the women beside his new friends. Alistair's wife was slim and tiny, and garbed in similar medieval dress as her husband. She wore wicked and deadly looking twin daggers on her back in custom scabbards that appeared to be designed for cross-draw over the shoulder. She was a beautiful green-eyed redhead and Kaidan thought she was rather quiet compared to her boisterous mate.

Ander's wife was also a redhead, but taller, and she was visibly pregnant - although she didn't appear to be as far along as Shepard. She wore leather breaches that appeared to be greaves of the same type of armor that her friends preferred, but a loose tunic accompanied them in concession to her condition. She also wore twin daggers, and Kaidan grimaced at the thought of the discussion he and Shepard had over leaving her favorite shotgun behind. It had made them late to this mixer, and Kaidan now realized that he would be paying for it later.

Kaidan shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized all eyes were on him. Apparently someone – it appeared to be Alistair again – had been speaking to him, and he had missed it completely. "I'm sorry?" he asked, endured the elbow to the ribs from his wife, and pasted a conciliatory smile on his face for Alistair, "I didn't hear you."

"Oh," Alistair said, and his smile seemed rather knowing… either the other man spent time drifting off himself or he had seen the poke to Kaidan's ribs – perhaps both. "That's ok… I was just saying how nice it was of Dr. Taylor to set this up so we could all meet the balls-and-ch-" Alistair broke off with an, "oof," as his wife delivered a blow of her own. "Err, I meant meet each other's wives," he corrected.

"Where is Dr. Taylor?" Kaidan wondered, surveying the room again and not finding the ubiquitous white bun anywhere.

"Oh," Anders replied with a sly grin, "I think after last week, she's avoiding us."

Alistair chuckled and Kaidan joined in, sharing a moment of solidarity with the other men until they noticed three pairs of green eyes glaring at them disapprovingly. They cut the laughter off and covered it with three simultaneous coughs.

"Why don't you three go mingle while we get acquainted," Shepard broke in, unconvinced.

Alistair, Anders, and Kaidan shared matching looks of panic before Alistair handed the baby off to his wife and rose. Anders and Kaidan reluctantly followed. The three friends wandered off together toward the refreshments table, under the ruse of topping off their drinks. Once they were out of earshot, the trio turned enough so that they could surreptitiously watch their wives - who were now huddled together in conversation.

"Do you suppose they're talking about us?" Alistair asked quietly.

"Do you suppose they're talking about anything _but_ us?" Anders shot back with sarcasm.

All three men visibly shuddered.

"Have you noticed…" Kaidan began but then broke off, unsure of how his observation of the three women would be received by the other men.

"That they're all redheads?" Alistair filled in.

"With green eyes," Anders added.

"And could kill us without blinking," Kaidan finished the summary of their wives' similarities.

The three men shared a conspiratorial look then turned back to their wives.

"They're all pregnant," Anders mused, "or have just given birth, in your wife's case, Alistair."

"Right," Kaidan responded, not sure of the significance of the remark.

"I'm a healer," Anders said by way of explanation, "so I can tell you that women in that condition tend to be… more emotional," he finished delicately. "And if your wives are anything like Hawke – which evidence seems to suggest – more emotional is a bad thing. For us."

Once again the three shared a look, this time one of rising panic, then turned back to their wives.

"This can't be good," Kaidan murmured.

"For us," Alistair appended.

"We need to **do** something," Anders said, his voice devoid of its usual wry humor.

"We can't leave," Kaidan pointed out.

"Dear Maker no," Anders agreed with a shudder. "I'd still have to face her once we got home."

Alistair and Kaidan nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Perhaps a ruse?" Anders suggested. "Maybe make them think we saw darkspawn attacking or something?"

"Good thinking," Alistair agreed quickly, "but… wait. My wife has the taint; she would know it was a lie when she didn't sense them."

"I'm not sure what darkspawn or the taint are," Kaidan pointed out patiently and practically, "but do we really want our pregnant wives jumping into battle? Fake or not?"

Alistair and Anders froze then shook their heads in sync.

"Quick thinking," Alistair said with a slap to Kaidan's back, "I wouldn't want my daughter in the fray either."

"So what can we do?" Anders asked impatiently, "I only know of one sure way to distract Hawke… and it's not suitable for polite company."

The three men shared a knowing grin then sobered.

"One of us needs to sacrifice themselves," Kaidan offered quietly. "Go back over there and break it up. If it's just one, they can't all gang up on us."

"Perhaps," Anders said thoughtfully, "but the 'one' is going to suffer their wife's wrath." They all shuddered. "So how do we decide?"

The three men turned to each other once again and engaged in a silent standoff. Finally, Alistair sighed and stepped forward. "I'll do it," he muttered, "I have a big sword." He placed his hand on the hilt of his weapon to demonstrate and wandered off toward the group of women.

"Hey," Anders complained to Alistair's departing back, "there's nothing wrong with _my_ sword – err, staff!"

Kaidan grinned and slapped Anders on the back in appreciation of the man's joke. He figured trying to explain BFG might be a waste of time. They watched together as Alistair approached their wives, who were now very animated. Apparently their plan was timely. Alistair spoke to the group and listened as they replied. He immediately turned back to the other men and beckoned them with a panicked wave. Kaidan and Anders resisted, but Alistair waved again frantically. They started toward the group.

"So much for our brilliant plan," Anders remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Kaidan agreed, "next time, we send you."

Anders' chance to reply was cut off as they were now within earshot of their wives, which also allowed Kaidan to hear Shepard call his name in a tone of voice he'd never heard her use. He rushed to her side, looking for Reapers out of his peripheral vision, and knelt beside her. "Shepard, what's wrong?" he questioned her as he took her hands and searched her face for clues.

"We need to leave. Now," Shepard told him with gritted teeth and panic on her face, "My water just broke - the baby is coming."

As Kaidan rushed to assist his wife off the couch and gather their things to leave, he heard murmurs of congratulations and well wishes from their friends. Just before they were out of earshot, he heard Anders' voice call, "Good job!" and he understood his friend wasn't referring to the impending birth. Kaidan was still chuckling – despite Shepard's glare – as they rushed out to head to the nearest hospital.


End file.
